The Monster Within
by Weazywoo
Summary: Alright ladies and gentlemen, this is my first story so comment if it's good. It's a Link x Dark Link story. I got tired of reading the rape stories and the soft stories, so I'm making my own. Your comments would be much appreciated to see if I need to fix anything. Tell me what you like so I know what to write. I might even write something you suggest. ENJOY! (STILL HAS SEX SCENE)
1. Chapter 1

**THE MONSTER WITHIN-CHAPTER 1**

"Saria!" I called for her, and there she sat. She slowly stood up from her stump that was once a tree. She was so beautiful; green hair, green eyes, green everything. She started walking up to me. The second she realized who I was, she broke into a run.

"Link!" I started walking over to her while she was running. She stopped right in front of me and had an angry look painted on her face.

"You said you'd see me two days ago. Guess what? You're two days late." She looked really mad.

What am I supposed to say? That was only two days ago. Goddesses, she is so impatient!

"I know I'm late, I tried to get back as soon as I could. I keep forgetting that Epona has hydrophobia so I couldn't get here any faster by jumping the rivers. I'm so-…" I was cut off by her as she hugged me. Her face was buried in my chest only for a brief moment, but long enough to feel my heart beat, maybe even hers too? It was long lasted as she let go and had a big smile.

"I'm not mad, I was just upset that you didn't keep your promise." I swear, she just likes making me feel guilty.

"I know, I'm sorry…"

"It's ok Link, Mido kept me company." Mido? Why Mido? Why him of all people? She could've just played with her fairy or one of her female friends. Doesn't she know he likes her? She's doing this on purpose, just to see how I'd react.

"You should stop playing around. You know he likes you and yet you insist on leading him on, me on!" The face she made surprised me, it was a little bit of shock to her, and me; then, nothing. No remorse, no regret on what she did, what she has been doing. I'll show you something to make a face about.

"Lin-…" I grabbed her thin, little neck with my left hand. It felt so fragile, as breakable as glass. I don't care. I'm tired of her wanting to see me and saying she is my friend when she goes behind my back and chats up a storm with Mido, and the same goes for her with him! She's just using him, she's just using me. She's always been using me, right from the start! Maybe if she goes away she won't mess my life up any more than it already is…

"Quit fucking with me." Why am I thinking all this? This isn't me, but I feel so angry. 'Kill her.' A voice whispered in my head. I feel like I know that voice, but… 'What are you waiting for? Kill her now! It's easy, I'll even do it for you.' With my left hand gripping her even tighter, my right hand slowly grabbed hold on my sword and vertically pointed it at her neck. I can't control my body! What the hell? I don't want this anymore! I only wanted to hurt her, to show her how I felt, to scare her. 'Of course you want this. I want this, too. Just end her life so she will never hurt and one again.'

"But, she won't do it again."

"Mm…" Her chest was rapidly inhaling for all the air it could take. She's slowly dying, running out of air but there is plenty here. My hand is the only thing keeping her from breathing.

"Do it." Did I just say that? That wasn't me. It was the voice, this needs to stop. Get out of my head!

"I'll get out of your head, but I'll still stay in your body." With that, her head quickly rolled off her shoulders. I…her…Saria… Why? I didn't do it, I didn't! Saria!

"Saria, wake up! Saria! This isn't real, it isn't!" This has to be a dream, it feels so real though. Saria, I'm so sorry, it wasn't me.

"Link, the bitch deserved it. She was only using us."

"No, get out…" I can't believe what I did…no, he did it. Go away!

"I did this for you Lin-"

"Get out of my head! Get out of my body!" I hear myself saying this, this is "my" voice, mine, my own.

"NO! This is for your own good! Link, please!"

"GET OUT!" I close my eyes. When I say this, it's my voice and his at the same time. I don't want to be like this. I open my eyes and see a ceiling. My ceiling, huh? A dream?

"Link!" I glance over and see Ruto. Damn fish, why is she here?

"Navi let me come over, she said you were crying in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't remember." That's a lie, I do remember, she woke me up from it. I remember everything. It seemed so real. Was that really me? It didn't seem like it though. I never want to hurt Saria… Saria! I need to see her, if she's really ok!

"Ruto, where's Saria? Is she alright?" Hurry up and answer, don't give me that questioning look slut, I need to know if she's ok.

"She's with Mido talking to the Deku Tree. She's fine but I think she has a cold or something."

Whew, thank Goddesses, she's fine. I just had to know, just to make sure. Since still waking up, I couldn't tell if I was still in my dream or if it was reality.

"So, are you going to accept my proposal?"

"Which…oooh. _That_ one…I'm not going to, not in this lifetime or the next." I don't want to marry her, she needs to find someone who can be her prince or whatever and get away from me. I don't feel like marrying a fish with slim even if she is mostly naked almost all of the time.

"Please Link! Just marry me! I have a sexy body and blue looks really good on you! You and my father like each other and get along anyways. I even gave you Zora's Sapphire! The Spiritual Stone of Water! Does that not mean anything to you? What I've given you?"

"No. I told you, I only needed it to open the Gate of Time, that's it! You would've remembered if you were paying attention." Just go fish, fuck! Leave me alone, go away, go away, leave, piss off…

"I'm leaving. You seem to be a little hot-headed today so I'll let you cool off. Come see me when you've calmed down."

"Just get out and don't come back." Thank Goddesses she's leaving! Halle-fucking-lujah.

"I love you Link!" She says that as she's walking out the door and I start to say something maybe a little too late for her to hear.

"Bite me." She left and I'm alone in my house. It's so boring here and I'm getting tired and feel another deep sleep approaching. I weakly fight the sleepiness and let my eyelids close. I wonder who that was in my dream. Have I met him before? I think I'm dreaming again because I feel someone's hand on my chest.

"Lin…" I faintly hear someone saying my name. Is it Saria? Is she back or is it just Navi again?

"Link…wake up." It sounds like a guy, Mido maybe? No, he's with Saria and she would've come along with him.

"Mmn…" I think I'm starting to wake up and open my eyes very slowly, like a child would. I think I'm dreaming again. When I do open my eyes, they're open about halfway and I see a collar bone and a little bit of chest showing. I feel something on my forehead, it's tingling, and it's warm.

"Whn dit oo wuh mn uhm?" That came out differently. Apparently, I can't talk very well, that's funny.

"What? I couldn't understand you." As he says this, I see him move a bit lower so I can see a bit of his chin, while also feeling a new tingling feeling on my cheek.

"Why did you wake me up?" That sounds better, now that I'm a little more awake. I'm still tired though, so I close my eyes. I do so and feel him slightly shift his weight. I think he's moving a bit lower again, probably to make a new tingling feeling somewhere else on my face. I don't even know this feeling, but I feel like I should know it. I feel his breath on the lower area of my face, I think he backed up. Maybe I can gather enough willpower and strength to open my eyes and keep them open.

"Open your eyes." I do so and it takes me only a few seconds to find his eyes. He slightly smiles as he looks at me.

"Your blue eyes, they're so…beautiful. Blissful." No, not him. I know who he is, I remember the voice. Please Goddesses, help me!


	2. Chapter 2

**THE MONSTER WITHIN-CHAPTER 2**

He was in my dream, the one I just had. The one where I…_he_ killed Saria. It was only a dream though, so why is he here? This must be another dream. If it is, then was me seeing Ruto reality? I probably woke up enough to see her and go back to bed.

"Why are you here? You made me kill Saria." If this _is_ a dream, then he'll most likely agree.

"Kill her? Link, I didn't kill her, that was a dream. I was in your mind, playing with you to see how you'd react. If you want to believe it was a dream, then you can. I didn't kill her, you did. All I did was tell you to kill her and gave you a reason, that didn't mean you had to listen to me."

"But you did say it! That's enough to convince anyone!"

"So you're saying that you'll do what anyone tells you to do?"

"No, that not what I said. Quit mixing up my works!" Dammit! Go away! I need to wake up. Wake up, it's just a dream.

"It's not a dream Link. You're awake. Do you remember who I am?" I feel like I should know, but I don't remember. Should I know? I don't think I want to know, or remember…

"No." I try to get up and sit on the bed on top of the pillow. He just leans in closer, a little less than a foot from my face. I notice that the whole time, he's been sitting on my waist. Even though I moved, he's still sitting in the same spot. "Should I?"

"…That makes me feel sad. You really don't remember?" His face became questioning, he looked sad. Is he just acting or is this really who he is?

"Do you remember in the Water Temple? The room with a tree and…" I start to remember the Water Temple, while zoning out and not hearing him. He looks at me with an expression of his face that says, 'Do you remember now?' I search through my thoughts and memories of the Water Temple. Recalling all the monsters and a room. A room where there was water and fog everywhere, like mirrors. The center of the room had a dead tree. There was also a…wait…he was there! It was him! When I first came to the room, I sat down under the tree and looked down at my reflection, into the water. I saw me, but evil. It was him, and the second I saw him, he attacked me. After that, I, think he disappeared. I don't remember much after that.

"I latched onto you. I am your shadow after all. I am made up from you hate, anger, rage, pain…lust…" He started to trail off like he still wanted to say something. I look into his eyes and see sadness and loneliness. Is he lonely? If he is me, then am I also lonely? I never felt it, never noticed it before. I try to think of times where there has been someone to help me, to see me off when I go somewhere…I feel something warm run down my cheek. Nobody's been there, they always leave, they never come to see me, and I always have to go see them. Navi has only been there simple because she was ordered to, otherwise she would never have met me. Why doesn't anyone like me? I realize that I'm now crying, but my face shows a deep-thought, shocked look.

"…and your sadness…" His left hand moves up to the end of my tear and wipes it up to where it started from. He takes his finger and licks it off and puts his hand on my cheek.

"I know you're alone, I am too. I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner. What can I do to stop you from crying?" His faces moves in closer, inches from my face and I think he's just staring me down to get an answer from me. I start to cry even more. I can't help but wonder why people don't like me. Is it something I did? What did I do to deserve this? For them to hate me so much?

"I don't know…I-" His other hand is on my empty cheek and his face is so close to me, I don't think there is any space left. I look up at him. He looks so lonely and sad. It really is just like a mirror.

"Link, look at my eyes, what do you see?" I already know the answer.

"Lonely."

"That's what you look like to me, lonely. And sad, very sad…and…" 'And' what? And what?

"When was the last time you got laid? That could help you a bit, lower your stress a little." I feel my face grow very hot, almost burning. I try to say something but I'm cut off by his lips. …W-what the hell? This tingling feeling, he was kissing me earlier? A male, that's, not right, that's what…

His lips slowly parted from mine and spoke. "That's what beasts do right?" He…every time I think something, he knows what I think. How come I don't know what he's thinking? It's not fair! That makes me feel even more lonely, and vulnerable that he can hear my thoughts and I can't. He kisses me again, but I'm prepared this time. I shove him away, he looks surprised for a second, but then sadness blankets his face.

"Please, don't. Go away, I want to be alone…this isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this."  
>"Doing what, exactly? What is it that we are doing wrong?" Everything. My life, my existence, his included. I always cause people pain. And this, <em>this<em> isn't helping anything.

"Do you…not need me?" He looked so hurt but it's the only way he'll stop.

"I don't need you. Go away and don't come back!" With that, he vanished. He didn't vanish by walking away or fading away, he just…I blinked and he just went away. As quick as turning off a light.

My room is, so cold. How did it ever feel so unwelcoming? Again, I caused this. It's my presence that rubs off on the room. Should I go back to sleep? I ponder at this long enough to hear Navi flying in the door. Greaaat…annoying _and_ has perfect timing to keep me from sleeping. Just what I needed. Thank youuu Naaavi…bitch.

"Hey Link! Hey! Hey! Are you alright now? I went with Saria and Mido to see the Great Deku Tree and he told me I can take a vacation for a while. So, I'll be back in a few weeks, ok?"

"Can't you just stay?" Even though she is annoying, she still is the closest thing I have.

"Why?" That…hurts. She…doesn't care about me either.

"Never mind, go have fun. You better have a boyfriend by the time you get back!"

"Never! I'm single and independent! No one can tame this fairy!" I try my best to make her think I'm ok. She leaves and I'm alone. I'll just go see the Deku Tree, maybe he'll have an answer for me, why I always end up having no one around me. I climb out of bed and leave behind my sword, shield, and other weapons as I slump out of my door. Outside, it's so bright. All of Kokiri Forest is bright and green. I swiftly and lazily climb down the ladder. It seems like my destination keeps getting farther and farther. Nobody is outside so I can't talk to them as I walk so it seems like time goes by slowly. I finally reach the Deku Tree. The view of him and the area sort of remind me of the room in the Water Temple, but the Deku Tree isn't dead. He notices me and smiles. He's been waiting for me, he knew I would come. I approach him and stand a few yards away. Looking up at him, I can see the years of bark on him, copying the look of wrinkles.

"I need to ask you…about me."


	3. Chapter 3

**THE MONSTER WITHIN-CHAPTER 3**

"Getting right to the point are we?" He's always kind. He treats everyone like his own child. He's everyone's father, except for mine. He told me about my mother when I was young. She was a Hylian and he didn't know who my father was.

"Just tell me. You're old enough to know about me. I need to know everything." I looked into his eyes as I said this. He looks back at me like he's testing me, to see if I'm nervous or maybe to make sure I really want to know. It couldn't be that bad.

"Everything? You may not like what you hear." He _is_ testing me, I can't waiver from this.

"…" What does he mean I won't like what I hear? This is why I'm asking, to know! "Yes."

"Very well. I'll tell you this one the one condition that you do me a favor after you know about yourself." He must be joking, he probably just wants me to go deliver a message to someone or to find a Deku Shrub…easy.

"Ok, it's a deal."

"Then I'll start by telling you about the Goddesses."

"I already know about the Goddesses."

"Who told you about them? Oh wait, I did. Well, anyways…Link, you are the hero of time, which you already knew. But did you know you were incarnated?" Incarnated? "The soul of the hero of time has been reborn over and over for hundreds of thousands of years. You, Link, are the incarnation of the hero of time. Have you noticed that the first time you met Ganon or Zelda, that you've met them before? You slightly remember them but they have no recollection of you."

"Why don't they remember me?"

"I've wondered that myself. I've thought about it over the years. I've watched over you and found no answer, only a theory. I think that over the years, they've wanted to forget. And that you, Link, always want to remember, because you fear to be forgotten. I think that is one of the reasons that you keep being incarnated, so you will never be forgotten. That, and the fact that you started off wanting to save your friend, Zelda. She was captured by Ganon, who was, at the time, an evil criminal who had escaped from an eternal imprisonment. He was sent there because Zelda accused him of killing her father. She gathered up some guards and seized him, threw him in jail, and he escaped, which led to him kidnapping Zelda and you setting off to rescue her. You didn't save her in time, and you died shortly after fighting Ganon. The Goddesses saw you courageous act and gave you the power of courage to have and to carry forever, which forever meant that you, Zelda's, and Ganon's lives would be reborn." Wow, that _is _a lot to take in. It's true, I don't like what I hear. I don't want to know the fact that I'll be reborn again forever. Why does everyone want to forget about their life? Do they not want to remember me? Am I that repulsive?

"Is that all you know?"

"No Link, there is more. Every life that you have started, you've slowly changed. You've become more depressed, angry, and other negative emotions. I've been wondering if something has been bothering you." Bothering me? I can't even remember my past lives, so how can I know if something is bothering me? But I _do_ know what's bothering me, it's that people don't like me and now I find out that they want to forget me! That I've ever existed!

"I can't think of anything that's bothering me."  
>"Then why <em>now<em> did you want to ask me about your life?" Yes…why? Why now? Why did I want to ask him if I never wanted to before and didn't necessarily care about it? I remember now, I wanted to ask why people never want to be around me. Did he answer my question? I'm not sure if he did, but I'm so confused. I think he did, he said people wanted to forget, but why?

"Why don't people want to remember me?"

"…"

"Answer me Deku Tree! Why don't people want to remember me? Why don't they want to be near me?"

"…Because…I…made it so they wouldn't be around you." He said this as me looked cold-heartedly at me. That scares me, that he can just say that with to expression, I've never seen him like this. Why would he do that? Isn't he the protector of the Kokiri? Of everyone who lives here? Why is he weeding me out?

"Why in the hell would you do that? Why?" I feel my hands start to shake and my whole body getting hot just from my anger boiling.

"I wanted to see if you would grow up to be different from your past lives. I also don't want you around the Kokiri, you'll endanger them. It's not like you'll remember me doing it anyways." That's just sick. Playing with my life? Does he think I'm just something to throw away? And how can I endanger them? I've lived with them and I've never put them in danger, they're my friends, whether they want to acknowledge it or not.

"How long have you been doing this? And why can't I be around them?" Has he been doing this for every life I've had?

"I just started doing it. I thought it could help you but I see that you become more negatively emotional. Remember that I asked a favor from you? This is that favor…I don't want you near the Kokiri because of your current state. I've realized I made a mistake in your current life and I won't make the same mistake in your next one. I need you to leave."

"…Leave? This is my home! And, on top of this, you're going to mess with my next life? So you're just going to reject me too? Throw me away just like my mother did, even my unknown father?"

"Li-"

"You're going to ignore me like everybody else does? Pretend I don't even exist? Well guess what, I do exist. I'm here…right here! In front of you! Do not just think you can get rid of me so easily!" I need my existence to burn into his memory.

"Link! What are you doing?" I am going to burn my existence into you, so you'll never forget. I'll use Din's Fire to burn you.

"Gaahhh! Link! Stop this nonsense!"

"NONSENSE? WHAT PART OF THIS IS NONSENSE? YOU MESSING WITH MY LIFE IS NONSENSE! YOU, NOT ME!" His leaves catch fire easily because he is old. I turn from him and start to walk away, hearing him scream in pain and agony sort of tickles a new side of me, a sadistic side. I just want him to feel what I feel. I need to go somewhere where I can calm down. I'll go to where I defeated Ganon…that should be far enough away from people. I just can't believe that the whole world is against me…While walking to the destroyed Hyrule Castle, I don't call for Epona because I want to take my time, to think about things. This gives me the opportunity to cut down anything that gets in my way, fueling my rage even further. I get to the bridge and notice it's broken. Now I have to get wet, that just pisses me off even more. It usually wouldn't bother me but the fact being the water is higher than usual, so it's a bit above my waist. I should have taken Epona, dammit! That's ok, I'll just dry off later…still pisses me off though. I get to the castle and remember defeating Ganondorf, and remember how in his dying moment, while he drew his last few breaths, he collapsed the castle, hoping to kill Zelda and I. So now, only the top of the castle is visible, which is also collapsed so it looks sort of like an arena of sorts. There are parts of the ruined place scattered over all over. I walk up to a piece and start to hammer everything. I hit the first piece I find once, twice, eight times and it won't give way.

"Why won't you just break? You a piece of shit! Just go away! Nobody wants you here, you're worthless!" I say this as I stop using the hammer and use my fists.

"Fuck you Deku Tree! You're the one who fucked up my life! And the people who I thought were my friends don't want to be near me! Fuck all of you! I hate you!" My knuckles start to bleed from hitting the rubble and I start to cry. Not from the pain of my fists, but from the pain of people. I can't trust anyone. I'm always going to be alone. Weakly, I hit the rock, probably from using up most of my strength, and I cry even more.

"I want to be noticed." With that, I get on my knees and cry, feeling a hand on my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

THE MONSTER WITHIN-CHAPTER 4

I turn around to see someone I had not expected. He was bent over with his hand on my shoulder, and a look of sadness written all over his face. It was him, he came back. I thought that when I told him to leave me, he'd go forever. Why did he come back?

"Link, I know what you told me. I know you don't want to see me, but I just can't stand to see you cry."

"Why? Why did you come back?" I don't want anyone to see me in this state, it's unsightly. The hero of time, crying. I turn away from him and continue crying. His hand disappeared from my shoulder and I felt him hug me from behind.

"Get away! I want to be left alone!" I try to get up a bit but he wouldn't let go of me, he just squeezed tighter.

"Say something or let go of me!" I try to stand and succeed, but he is still holding on.

"Let go!" trying to force him off, I turn to face him and attempt to remove his locked hands. This isn't working, and I'm still crying, dammit! I try to push him away and the push turned into a shove, a strong one. In doing so, I lose my balance and start to fall. I shut my eyes tight, hold my breath, and brace for impact of the hard ground.

"Link!" I think I'm dead, the goddesses finally took my life, I didn't feel any pain, just the feeling of a hand on the back of my head and another hand holding my back. I can't really breath, I feel some type of cloth covering my mouth and nose.

"Link." Opening my eyes, I expect to see the three goddesses. To see my mother and father, anybody I knew or missed. Instead, I see a familiar collar bone, and exposed chest. Aren't I dead?

"Link, are you stupid?" I know who it is, it's Dark Link. So I'm not dead then? He moves a bit away from me, enough to see my face; just like before, when I was in my room.

"What were you trying to do? If I hadn't of caught you, if you would've hit the ground…if…if you would've just stayed in my arms. Goddesses Link!" Now my eyes are fully opened, and I know I have a shocked look on my face because I'm used to being shocked. Now _he's_ crying, and I'm _still_ crying.

"Please don't cry Dark, you're making me cry even more." I hate to see him cry, it just makes me sad. I don't want people crying because of me, it just makes me so sad.

"Link, can I kiss you?" What? No! That's just wrong…why? Didn't he get the hint when I told him off?

"No."

"Link…please. Just let me kiss you this once and after that, I'll quit bothering you." He'll…go away? He won't talk to me anymore? But, that's not…I mean, wait. I'm confused, I just want to know him as a friend, right? Why did he say that he'll give up? He looked hurt when he said that… Is he really going to give up…just like that? Thinking all of this, he leans in closer, very close, I can feel his breath intertwining with mine.

"Link, you won't see me after this, ever again." Never…again…ever? The second this thought comes to mind, he kisses me. Gently on the lips at first, then sneakily slipping his tongue past my closed lips. It felt…good, I think that's the word. No, more like…great, like, there is a spark between us. The skill of his tongue is amazing, it's adventuring inside every part of my mouth. His hand is still holding the back of my head and I feel his finders slightly playing with the ends of my hair. His other hand releases my back and is placed on the side of my face as he backs away, leaving us both breathless, gasping for air. His tears that were once running down his face are no longer there.

"Thank you for the kiss, I'll leave you now, bye-bye."

"Wait, aren't you a part of me? So…y-you can't leave me! Don't go!" Did I just say that? Why did I? I don't need him around, but…

"No, you're right, but that doesn't mean that I have to see you anymore." He turns around and takes one step, then another, and another…He can't just do that. Won't he be even lonelier?

"If you go then I'll-"

"You'll what? What will you do? Go to your friends? How many of them do you have left, and out of them, who will believe you?" I want to die. I'm crying so much that I'm getting a headache.

"I know I don't have a lot of friends! They are hateful and they don't like me! They all left because I did something wrong, I just don't know…what I did…to…deserve this...punishment. Even my parents didn't want me…" He stopped to turn and look at me, I think he feels pity for me. He finally turns to face me and stands in front of me.

"No! Go away! I already know you don't want to be here! Don't pity me." I've had enough of this shit! Fuck everyone, I just want to die!

"Why did you want to leave, huh? Did I do something you didn't like? If so, then tell me so I can change, I need people to stop leaving me! The only one I thought would be there for me was the Great Deku Tree, but he thinks of me as a…a specimen! What do you think of me as? Dirt? Just some hollow vessel or something?"

"Link, I'm sorry. I just don't want to hurt you." Sorry? Is that all he can say? Goddesses, he's like a damn parrot. "Sorry! Sorry! Oh, Link, I'm so sorry!" for fuck sakes, stop!

"You're doing the exact opposite, I'm hurting Dark. You of all people should know how I feel, since you feel the same. How would you feel if our lives were switched? If I said I was leaving you because I didn't want to hurt you? I've seen you and talked to longer than anybody I've met, so why are you wanting to abandon me?" I think I might have hit a nerve. He's starting to cry again.

"Link, I didn't mean for you to feel that way. I thought that if I were to leave, then you could try to live your life. It's hard for me Link. To see you cry from loneliness, I feel the same things you do. There's just one thing, I've never felt loneliness before because I was always alone. When I started talking to you, I never wanted to leave you, and when you told me to leave…I felt that emotion." He came down to his knees and tried to dry my tears.

"Link…" He kisses me again, very softly. Over and over, they were passionate ones. Just when I think he'll do more, he stops.

"Link, look at me." I look at him, and he smiles.

"Your eyes have changed."

"What do you mean, the color?"

"No, they look more, dangerous. Like they are full of want and desire, what you call lust. Link…are you perhaps, aroused by me kissing you?" Aroused? By _him?_ A male?

"N-no I'm not!"

Gender doesn't matter Link. Besides, if you aren't horny, then why did you turn red when I asked you?"

"Because, that…it was a weird question."

"Link, I want you." My face grows dangerously hot, it might burn my skin.

"Let's go." Go? Wait, I thought…

"Where?"

"Somewhere else, I can't have you feeling uncomfortable here while we make love."

"Tell me!"

"A place where there are mirrors all around, so that I can see your emotions pouring out when we have sex. I want to see 'everything.'"

"…E-everything?" He wants to see my face, chest, and…m-m-my…di-ck?!


	5. Chapter 5

THE MONSTER WITHIN-CHAPTER 5

_**A/N: I listened to what people were telling me and suggesting and this is the result. I also have a poll on my page so I can keep you people entertained. Enjoy!**_

He takes me by the hand and leads me away from the ruined castle. We pass the mummies in the courtyard, and make it to Hyrule field, just past the draw bridge. It sort of looks like he's on a mission, like he's deep in thought and no one can stop his from getting to where he's headed. I look to the far left, and see the steps to Kakariko Village, then scanning to the right, there is Zora's Domain, the entrance to Kokiri Forest, Lon Lon Ranch, an area leading to the desert and then the path to where the gorons are. Even farther right is a way to Lake Hylia, but you can only use that route by horse. It's starting to get dark and Dark Link starts to walk again, I guess he's made up his mind. But, the stalfos are going to be out soon…

"Aren't we going to stay on the path? If we don't then…" And…where in the hell are we going?

"I know, they'll come out, they aren't that hard to fight, unless you're scared." I could see humor written all over his face, he's making fun of me, I hate it when he does that.

"Teasing, Link, teasing." Oh, yeah _ok_, suuure…yeah right. I thought we were going to Kakariko but he takes a slight right turn and we're saddling the side of the cliff hill thing, only to barely touch the river, then back on the ground again. I think I know where we're going now.

"Um, Dark, where are we going?" I just need to know _exactly _where we're going…_ex-actly…exactly _where…e-x-a-c-t-l-y.

"Zora's Domain, there's a place in there that we can be."

"I've been there hundreds of times, there isn't anywhere that there aren't Zoras, except outside by Lord Jabu Jabu."

"You're just scared your little fiancé is going to know you came by and didn't say hello." Really? Did he _really_ just say that?

"She's not mine! And she's not my fiancé either, she just made that up." He doesn't say anymore as we approach the entrance to Zora's Domain. I look up to see how high the waterfall is and notice that the way I opened some time ago has closed back up. While, I'm still looking up, I feel my hand grow cold and realize that he had let go of it. I watch as he takes one step back and charges into the watery entrance. I can't see him through the wall of water; did he go on ahead or is he still waiting for me? I copy what he did and ended up bumping into him, which caused him to fall over.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were that close." He rubs his forehead and, at first, look at me with a "really?" face, then he smiles and grabs my hand.

"Get closer." He pulls me and now I was the one falling. I fall on top of him and the way he had pulled me, his hand held my wrist up and our faces met. He then swiftly gets on top of me and strokes my face, then starts to kiss me. It's new this time, I think he's impatient, but aren't we at the place he wanted? His kisses grow strong and deep, like his tongue is wanting to explore even deeper into my mouth, yet it cannot reach it. Our mouths end up parting and we gasp for air, he ends up looking at me.

"I want you now." I don't know if there is any possible way to blush a deep red, but if there is, then that is the color of my face. I muster up the courage to say that I was ready, but he starts to talk again.

"But we're not at the place yet, we'll most likely get caught here Link. I just want you so badly, you're driving me crazy, even when you blush, I get stiff, feel it." He takes my hand and has it cup his member. I can feel the heat resonating off of it, even threw his clothes. I also instinctively grab it a bit and feel it, it's like a rock, and it's going to go inside of me?

"Link." His hand reaches up my tunic and feels, no, searches for something. He went straight to my nipple. It just feels so enticing; wherever his hand touches makes me so hot. He pinches it and delightfully plays with it and starts to kiss me.

"Mmn!" I'm so embarrassed, I just sounded like a girl, but he just grabbed _it_. How does this man drive me so crazy? His lips break away from mine and travel to my neck. He nibbles and licks it as if he's going to take a bite, but then, he travels even lower to where his hands are. He lifts up the top part of my tunic and his mouth licks from my navel to my hard pecks.

"Uhm…" At first, he licks gently, but it seems like he gets rougher every second.

"D-Dark, not s-so hard." I feel so out of breath. He stops using his tongue to play with me and goes back to using his fingers.

"Why? You're nipples just get even harder when I suck on them, I wonder what would happen if I were to nibble on them, maybe even bite them." He goes back to licking them but now nibbles and slightly bites them.

"Ah!" What was that feeling I just had? It felt so good; a feeling that resonates from where his mouth is to my waist.

"So, you felt it? Did it feel good?" How am I supposed to answer that?

"It makes me happy that you are feeling pleasure from this. I'm wanting to let you experience more ways of pleasure." More? I thought we were going to wait until we went to the place he wanted to go? While his mouth is on one nipple and one of his hands is on the other, his free hand slides down to my waist. I got a chill while he did that because he moved his hand so slow. His empty hand continues and goes to my hips, my thighs, and then my inner thighs. All the way until it was lightly cupping my own, newly-discovered bulge.

"Oh, horny are we? Let me help with your…'problem.'" His hand reaches inside my tunic and touches the tip of my member.

"Link…why is your face so red? I haven't even done anything yet." Yeah…_yet_. I think I spoke too soon because he lowered his head and quickly licked the tip of it.

"Ahmm!" That felt different and amazing. He keeps licking the top and works it around all over. This is too much.

"Dark, no more. Let's wait, it's too much." I say this and reach my hands for his head to lift it up. Just as I touch his hair…

"Nmh…aahhm!" …He engulfs me.

"Dark!" His whole mouth devours it, it's so warm. I can feel his tongue swirling around and rubbing against the bottom of my penis. It especially feels good at the part where the head meets with the whole rest of it. He goes at it for hours it seems like; in and out, slower and faster, more tongue and less tongue…it's too much for me to handle, I feel like I'm going to explode.

"Dark Link! I feel like…like…" 'Go ahead Link. Give yourself to me.' Did I just hear his thoughts? So, he's waiting for me to release? He wants some of me inside of him just like he is a part of me, he wants me to be a part of him. This is…

"…too much…I'm…mm…auh!" He just keeps on enticing me more and more…

"L-Link?" Who…? Wait, oh Goddesses, please no. please don't be…

"What the hell are you doing? What the fuck Link! So is this why you don't want me? Because you have this…_thing_?" What the hell? Rude-ass bitch, he's not a thing, he's mine. Dark Link stops and takes his mouth off of my member.

"What are you going to do about it? Fish." Wow, he really does hate her as much as I do. Is he…jealous?

"I-I…you look just like he does."

"I know, I'm his shadow, but also a living being. Surprised?"

"I'll have my father banish you! You stole him from me!" I've had enough of her shit.

"He didn't steal me! If anything, I would say that I stole him! Why can't you just leave me alone? You're a crazy slut, go find someone else to bother! He's mine, leave him and myself alone!" I look at her face and then quickly glance at his face. He's just staring at me in disbelief. 'Did he really just say that for me?' So that's what he's thinking…I wonder if he knows I can read his thoughts. I just gently smile as his eyes move back over to Ruto. I look back over to her also and she almost jumps a bit. She seems intimidated.

"So, what are you going to do now? You just heard him pronounce his undying love for me." I didn't 'pronounce my undying love!' She opens her mouth to say something, then closes it shut. Is she really that shocked?

"Ruto, go away, I haven't finished with Link yet. We are kind of busy." Yeah, we're kind of…hey! We weren't doing anything busy!

"Stop touching him!"

"Make me." The instant he make that threat, he continues to where he left off.

"Nmaah!" Goddesses, this is so embarrassing! Not in front of someone! I don't know where to put my gaze. It would be even more embarrassing to look at Ruto but also make her even more pissed off. But then again, if I were to look at Dark Link, he would just get even more intense on his current job he is doing. I don't want to look at anyone, it's just way to embarrassing!

"Li-…fine, whatever! Don't come crawling back to me when he gets rid of you!" He won't. I'm about to cum…oh Goddesses! Why won't she just go? She already pretty much said she was going. Go then, be gone! He sucks harder and faster and then…

"Aauhh, mmnuh!" Cumming, cumming, gone. He stops sucking and keeps his mouth on my dick. Is he…

"Is he drinking it? That's it, I'm gone." I hear her leave and keep watching him. Why does it feel amazing for him to drink it? He very slowly sucks one or two more times and then drinks the rest and looks up at me.

"So, are you ready for round two?"

"Huh?" I don't think I can take anymore of this!


End file.
